Nora's Birth
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The title pretty much says it but there are some moments of surprise! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Nora's Birth

"They have the best pasta." Jackie said as she took a bite of the takeout Nick had brought home.

"Yeah they do." Jill agreed.

Roger and Jill had come to visit the grandkids before baby Nora arrived. Jackie was an entire week away from her due date so they had a while to spoil the other kids before the new addition arrived and then they would stay a while after Nora arrived to spend time with her as well and help out Nick and Jackie while they got settled with the baby.

The only thing was now they had to sleep on an air mattress in the family room because Jackie's office/their guest room was now Nora's nursery but they didn't mind at all.

After dinner the kids got to spend time with Roger and Jill before it was time for their baths and bedtime. Jill read them their nightly story, actually she read them two stories but Jackie gladly let it slide.

Later that night Roger and Jill had gone to bed.

"Alright, I love you." Nick said as he leaned over and kissed Jackie before going to work.

"Be safe, I love you too." Jackie responded as she kissed him back.

A couple hours later Jackie was up getting a bottle of water.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Jill asked as she walked into the kitchen after seeing the kitchen light on.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep and I wanted something to drink." Jackie answered.

They sat at the kitchen table talking a few minutes before Jackie realized she had to use the bathroom.

She sighed and gingerly stood up.

She had only taken a couple steps when she felt something trickle down her legs. She glanced down.

"Jill, my water just broke." Jill jumped up as if the house was on fire.

She went and woke up Roger and then called Nick.

"Mom, I'll meet you at the hospital, I'm about an hour outside of Vegas, I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised as he was already racing for his truck.

"Nicky will meet us at the hospital." Jill told her, leaving out the part about being an hour away.

Jill was going to have to take her to the hospital, and Roger would have to stay with the other kids, Jackie's own parents were out of town at a funeral, Jackie wasn't suppose to go into labor for another week so everyone was caught off guard.

Within a half hour they arrived at the hospital and then they got checked into a room. Jackie tried to relax and breathe through her contractions, Jill was a great coach but she wished Nick was with her.

Jill glanced at her watch, it had been forty-five minutes since she had talked to Nick.

"Take nice, deep breaths Jackie, you're doing great." Jill told her as she held her hand.

"Jackie, can I check you?" Dr. Wilson asked as she came into the room.

"In a minute, I'm right in the middle of a contraction."

"Ok." After the contraction had ended Jackie crawled into bed.

"Jackie you're already eight centimeters dilated." Dr. Wilson told her during the exam.

"Ok, can I get my epidural now please?"

"Jackie, I'm sorry but it's too late for an epidural, once you get to be eight centimeters it's too late."

Jackie groaned.

"It's ok, you've got this." Jill said in a comforting voice.

"Where's Nick?" Jackie asked.

"I'll go call him again." Jill stepped out into the hallway so she could call Nick again.

"Nick, she's already eight centimeters, where are you?" Jill asked as soon as Nick answered the phone.

"Mom, there is a horrible accident on the freeway, nobody is moving, it's bumper to bumper." Nick said in a whisper.

Jill's eyes got wide.

"Jill." She heard from Jackie's room.

"Nicky, I have to go, everything will be fine, ok, just drive safe." Jill told him before she hung up.

She didn't figure it'd be a good idea to let Jackie talk to Nick because if she found out that he might not make it in time she'd lose it.

Nick sat in his truck unable to do anything, he felt like sobbing his eyes out.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Jill hustled back into Jackie's room and found her daughter in law bent over the side of the bed in sheer agony.

"Where's Nick?" She asked.

"He's coming, you just focus on what you have to do."

"I can't do this, why didn't I take a Lamaze refresher course, that was so stupid."

"Breathe, just take it one contraction at a time, you can do this, just squeeze my hand and if there is anything you need me to do just tell me."

Jackie tried to relax and breathe, she'd give anything to have Nick with her right now.

Just twenty minutes later Jackie felt the urge to push and so Dr. Wilson had her get back into the bed so she could check her again.

"Jackie you're ten centimeters, with the next contraction you are going to start pushing."

"No, I can't push until Nick gets here."

"I know you want him here Jackie but unfortunately it's not up to you, it's up to Nora and she seems to be in a bit of a hurry I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Tears started streaming down Jackie's face.

"It's ok." Jill told her softly as she held Jackie's hand, doing her best to be a good coach in Nick's absence.

"He'll hate me Jill."

"No sweetheart, he won't." Jill promised. _He might hate himself, but he will never hate you_. She added silently to herself.

"Oh god, I'm getting a contraction."

"Just push." Jill whispered, offering her a gentle smile as she smoothed a hair out of Jackie's face.

Jackie had no choice, she had to push.

She took a deep breath and pushed down as softly as her body would allow, trying to stall the process for as long as she humanly could.

 **TBC…** I know this chapter is super short, but I thought necessary anyway to show the emotional side of things, but hang in there with me, the next one is much longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes after Jackie started pushing Nick came bursting into the room and raced to Jackie's bedside, immediately taking her hand.

"I'm so, so sorry honey, I should have never, never taken a case outside of Vegas, I love you so much." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're here, and it's not your fault, I wasn't supposed to go into labor for at least another week, and I love you too."

"She's been pushing for about ten minutes, I can't see the baby yet but she's really low, it won't take long now." Dr. Wilson told Nick, knowing that he'd want to know what was going on.

Nick smiled and leaned down and kissed Jackie again.

"I didn't get my epidural, Nora was in too much of a hurry." Jackie told him as she managed a smile.

If possible Nick felt even worse about not being there with her, all this time he at least thought she was numb and not in pain, although while on his way he felt horrible about not being there with her while she got her epidural, especially with her fear of needles.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here honey." He whispered, the look of pure sadness on his face broke her heart.

"It's ok, your mom is a great coach." Jackie told him, trying to ease his mind.

Jill smiled.

"I'll be right out in the waiting room if you need me, good luck, you can do this, you're doing a great job." She said as she leaned down and gave Jackie a motherly kiss on her forehead.

Jackie looked at Nick and smiled, Nick smiled back, seemingly reading her mind.

"Jill, would you like to stay?" Jackie asked her.

"I'd love to, thank you so much." Jill said feeling completely honored.

Jill stood back sort of in the corner to stay out of the way but when Jackie got her next contraction Jackie reached her hand out to her as if she wanted her to hold her hand.

Jill took it without a second's hesitation. Jill wasn't sure if Jackie genuinely wanted to hold her hand or if she was just trying to make her feel included but it didn't matter, if Jackie wanted to hold her hand then that is what she was going to do.

Jackie pushed through her contraction, Dr. Wilson smiled to herself, she noticed that now that Nick was here she pushed a lot harder, she no longer wanted to slow this process down which was completely understandable.

"Good Jackie, rest until the next one, it shouldn't be long now."

"You're amazing." Nick whispered in her ear before grabbing a damp washcloth and dabbing her head.

When Jackie's next contraction came she pushed again.

"Ouch." Jackie moaned between pushes.

"Keep pushing, I know it hurts but you don't want to waste the contraction." Dr. Wilson advised.

Jackie pushed through the rest of the contraction.

"During that last push I saw the very tip of Nora's head." Dr. Wilson told her.

"You're so close." Nick told her.

"Here we go." Jackie said moments later as she took a deep breath and pushed.

"Daddy come look." Dr. Wilson told Nick.

Nick glanced down.

"I see her head honey, she's almost in your arms." Nick told her.

When Jackie's contraction ended she laid her head back on the pillow so she could take a break.

Suddenly Dr. Wilson did something that made Nick nearly fly into a panicked frenzy, she left.

"Hey, hey, where are you going? Get back here, I can't deliver the baby." He said frantically.

"Relax daddy, I'm not leaving the room, I'm simply grabbing a mirror so Jackie can see." She assured him with a chuckle.

The color slowly returned to Nick's face as he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

As promised Dr. Wilson came right back over with a tall mirror in her hands.

"I don't see the baby?" Jackie said as she looked in the mirror.

"She's not quite to the point where she is staying visible in between contractions, but she will be soon "

Jackie got her next contraction moments later.

"Now look Jackie." Dr. Wilson told her as Jackie pushed.

"I can't open my eyes, it hurts too bad." Jackie moaned.

"Ok, that's ok, you'll be able to see her soon." Dr. Wilson said.

When the contraction ended Jackie took a break.

"You're so close sweetheart, hang in there." Nick told her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Are you getting another one?" Dr. Wilson asked, noticing the change in her expression soon after.

"Yeah."

"Ok, push."

Jackie pushed.

"Ow, oh god this hurts." Jackie moaned and then remembered Jill was in the room, she didn't want to be a big baby in front of her.

How she forgot she was in the room she wasn't sure, she had a tight grip of her hand after all.

Jill seemed to read her mind.

"Jackie if you need to scream, you scream, you do whatever you have to do to get through this." Jill told her.

Jill had seven children, she knew very well what Jackie was going through and as excited as she was to meet her new granddaughter Jackie was like a daughter to her and it was killing her to see her in agony like this.

"Jackie give me one more push for this contraction and then you can take a break until the next one." Dr. Wilson told her.

Jackie sighed and then took a deep breath and pushed.

"Great job, take a break until the next one, and look, you can now see her head even when you aren't pushing."

Jackie glanced in the mirror and managed a small smile despite the pain when she saw about a fistful of Nora's head.

"Can I feel her?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, give me your hand."

"Hi baby girl, mommy loves you." Jackie told her as she gently touched her head.

"Do you think her head will be out after the next contraction?" Jackie asked.

"I'd say two more contractions and then her head will be out. When your next one comes I want very gentle pushes because I want you to ease her head out ok?"

"Ok." Jackie responded.

Within seconds Jackie's next contraction came.

Jackie pushed gently.

"Good Jackie, that's exactly what you need to do, keep going until your contraction is over." Dr. Wilson told her.

"This hurts so bad." Jackie moaned.

"Just a little more honey, you are so strong, you can do this." Nick told her softly, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Can you push one more time before your contraction is over?" Dr. Wilson asked her.

"Oh my god." Jackie said but then she took a deep breath and pushed.

"Good Jackie, rest until your next contraction, the worst part is nearly over, you are doing a great job." Dr. Wilson told her encouragingly.

Jill looked over at Nick, if anyone ever had any doubt as to whether Nick loved Jackie all they'd have to do is look at him in this moment, it was painfully obvious that Nick would trade places with her in a heartbeat if he could.

"So close, she's almost in your arms. I love you so much." Nick told her as he again grabbed the washcloth and dabbed her forehead with it.

"Give me about five minutes Nick and I'll love you again too." Jackie responded tiredly.

Nick didn't take it personally, she was in absolute agony and he knew that it wasn't her talking, it was the pain.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh god, here comes a contraction." Jackie moaned.

"One more contraction and the worst part is over, you can do it." Dr. Wilson told her.

Despite wanting to do absolutely anything else Jackie pushed.

"Owwww." She screamed in agony.

"Almost there, keep pushing." Dr. Wilson said.

She pushed again.

"Owwwwww." She screamed even louder.

"You did honey, her head is out." Nick told her.

"Jackie look at me." Dr. Wilson said.

The tone in her voice scared the hell out of Jackie and Jackie immediately looked at her.

"Jackie the baby's cord is wrapped around her neck, even if you get your next contraction do not push until I tell you to, if you get a contraction breathe with Nick, do not push unless I say it's alright, if you push while her cord is around her neck you could strangle her, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Jackie said.

The agonizing pain she had been in just moments ago had been replaced by something far worse, petrifying fear.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, just don't push."

Jackie looked at Nick.

"I'm so scared." Jackie whispered.

"Everything will be fine." Nick told her managing a smile.

On the outside he was the picture of calm, he had to be for Jackie's sake, but on the inside he was just as scared as she was.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

To the anxious parents and grandparent to-be it felt like forever but in reality it was only a couple moments when Dr. Wilson said "Ok Jackie, her cord is no longer around her neck, when you get your contraction I need you to push hard, and I'm sorry but when she comes out I'm not going to lay her on your chest, I'm going to hand her off so we can make sure she is breathing, I know that's not what you want to hear but it has to be done."

"It's ok, just do whatever you have to do." Jackie told her.

Of course she wanted to hold the baby as soon as possible but if Nora needed to be looked at Jackie would gladly make that small sacrifice.

"Nicky, when she comes out you go with her immediately." Jackie told him in a no nonsense tone.

"Ok honey." He told her.

Jackie got her next contraction.

"Ok, give me a good push." Dr. Wilson instructed.

Jackie pushed as hard as she could until she could no longer hold her breath.

"Good, one more push." Dr. Wilson told her.

Jackie pushed again and finally the baby was born.

As promised Nora was immediately handed off to a nurse who then hurriedly ushered her across the room to assess her. Nick hustled after Nora, keeping his promise to Jackie.

A scary silence filled the room.

"Jill why isn't she crying?" Jackie asked her mother in law frantically as she still clutched her hand .

"She will soon." Jill told her reassuringly, praying that that was the truth.

It was probably less then a minute but it felt like a lifetime when Nora finally let out an angry cry.

Jackie, Jill, and Nick, all started to cry happy and relieved tears.

"Nicky is she ok?" Jackie asked anxiously.

"She's absolutely perfect." He told her with a Texas-sized smile.

Jackie tried to get a look at the baby but between Nick, the nurse, and the thing the baby was laying in all she could see was an outline of the baby.

"She looks identical to Johnna, just a bigger version." Nick informed her with a smile. Jackie smiled back, she couldn't wait to hold her.

"7 pounds, 10 ounces." The nurse announced.

"Wow, a lot bigger than Johnna." Jackie said.

Nick nodded in agreement at her.

Finally the nurse let Nick swaddle her and then carry her over to Jackie's impatiently waiting arms.

"Hi sweetheart, mommy loves you so very much." Jackie told the content infant in her arms as she placed a soft kiss on her head.

Nick sat down next to her on the bed and also stared at the baby. Jill did the same on the other side.

Several minutes passed before anyone said anything, they just continued to stare in awe at the sweet new bundle in Jackie's arms.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay in the room. That was the most incredible thing I've ever witnessed. As many grandkids as I have I've never been in the room before." Jill told her son and daughter-in-law.

"Thank you for taking care of Jackie when I couldn't." Nick responded.

"Yes Jill, thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you." Jackie told her. Jill just smiled at both of them in response.

"Want to hold her?" Jackie asked Jill moments later.

"I'm going to go out and call Roger and give you guys a few minutes alone, but when I come back I'm stealing her and I can't promise I'll give her back." Jill told her with a sweet smile before she got up and left the room.

Nick and Jackie smiled at each other as Jill left the room. What a crazy roller coaster ride the day had been but it could not have ended any better!

The End!


End file.
